gate_of_two_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
German Empire
Germany or officially the German Empire (German: Deutsches Kaiserreich) is a major country in Central Europe. The Empire is a semi-constitutional monarchy composed of twenty-eight states, ruled by the Hohenzollern dynasty, having been reformed in 1938. Following the German Civil War and the execution of Adolf Hitler in 1937, Wilhelm II was returned to the throne in the dawn of 1938 and quickly established the country as a technological, militaristic and economic superpower with the help of captured Nazi scientists and military officials. Germany is frequently considered the most powerful country in the world, with its amazing technological wonders both used for civil and military engineering. The country of Germany is both the founder and the leading power of the reformed Central Powers, which incorporates multiple nations from Central Europe and in other regions in the world. Germany was the nation in which the Gate of Two Worlds (German: Tor zweier Welten) opened up when the country was on the brink of total war, cultivating the Great Silence in Europe after several dragons from the gate were let loose into Europe. Since this discovery confirmed the multiverse theory, Germany took leaps to teleportation technology to establish an interdimensional empire. History German Civil War In the dawn of 1936, latest dissatisfaction with the rule of Adolf Hitler has come to head with the German leadership, caused by the administration's move to remilitarize the Rhineland. A large number of Wehrmacht generals rallied behind the well-known Field Marshall August von Mackensen, who has managed to set in motion plans to depose Hitler and remove the Nazi party from all of Germany. With the German High Command becoming split between the Wehrmacht officers and the Schutzstaffel, foreign powers have chosen to let the two factions go to war in an effort to destabilize Germany from its ever-growing power. Lasting merely a year and a half, the military coup was a success. With Hitler dead and the Nazi leadership imprisoned or executed, the provisional government announced nationwide that it is necessary to secure their hold over the state and ensure stability within the regions to return before they embark on constitutional reforms. Return of the Kaiserreich In light of the civil war that formed it, the provisional government lacked the strength to hold power. To ensure that it is secured and cannot easily be overthrown, the German government realized they must return to the strong leadership of a Kaiser and reverted the constitution back to that of the German Empire. On January 12, 1938, in hopes of bringing back stability and unity, the German government officially lifted the exile of Wilhelm II, where he was ceremoniously reinstated as Kaiser of the German Empire. On a live television broadcast, the Kaiser announced his intentions of restoring the German people back to their former glory. Wilhelm also shocked foreign powers who were watching the broadcast by revealing the massive technological weapons, such as the behemoth monitors and the tank dogs, creating major tensions between the nations. Central Powers When word got out the Allied nations are banding together, along with the threat of the Bolsheviks from the east and the Fascist Italians from the south, the nations of Germany, Austria, Bulgaria and Hungary reformed the Central Powers in order to combat the threat from all sides. After the Czechoslovakian government refused to enter the alliance in mid-1938, German troops quickly occupied the surrounded country and took hold of the Czech nation with little resistance. In a diplomatic referendum, the German government managed to help reform the Austro-Hungarian Empire, made up of only Austria and Hungary, and convinced their troops to occupy the Slovakian nation. A treaty was formed where the Austro-Hungarians would annex Slovakia while the Germans would annex Bohemia and Moravia-Silesia. The Czech became embedded into the German Empire as the Kingdom of Bohemia. In early-1939, the Poles started to feel the danger of the growing power of the Bolsheviks, who were massing on their eastern border. German diplomats arrived in Warsaw to negotiate a guarantee for the Polish people. It was agreed in return of Danzig, Poznan, and the Silesian Voivodeship that the German Empire would provide military support for when the Red Army invades. The Soviet Union, seeing that the Germans are quickly amassing allies at a rapid pace, invaded both Romania and Finland at the same time in late-1939. After Romania surrendered and turned into a vassal state of the Soviet Union, Germany managed to save Finland by bringing them into the Central Powers and declared that they would join them in their current war if it was turning against them. The Soviet Union, not ready to ignite a war against the Germans, pulled their troops out of Finland completely. Yugoslavia and the newly formed Baltic Federation, seeing Soviet soldiers amassing on their borders, too joined the Central Powers in exchange for military guarantees. In the west, Frisian nationalists managed to ignite a revolt within the Netherlands in the Friesland region to give independence to the Frisian people, which was fully supported by the German Conservative Party. Germany covertly smuggled weapons to the Frisian rebels in a bid to create a path towards France other than the Rhineland in case the Allies decided to put an end to the German hegemony. After the United Kingdom gave its guarantee to help end the Frisian revolt, Germany immediately gave its own guarantee to the Frisians, thus forcing both sides to sign a treaty that ceded the Frisians Friesland, Groningen, Drenthe, and North Holland, forming the Kingdom of Frisia. As such, the Netherlands joined the Allies while the Frisians joined the Central Powers. A New Dawn In the wake of 1940, the German Empire was already nearing the deadline of a new global war against the Allies, the Fascists and the Comintern, with plans of a superstate in the making if they were to win. But before the plan could be executed, the Gate of Two Worlds appeared in the Gendarmenmarkt in Berlin, where an entire army of knights and dragons poured out of the portal and attacked the capital of Germany in great haste. Fortunately, the actions of the Wehrmacht managed to put an end to the slaughter. Wilhelm stalled his plans in order to keep watch on the Gate, where it remained for many months, and decided to create an army to investigate the other side. Under the leadership of Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, the "Grey Fox", the Tor Korps went right into the Gate spread unchecked throughout the rest of the Continent. As Rommel and Werner captured multiple towns and castles belonging to the Arthurian Empire, Colonel Helga Mörder led a pillaging campaign with her troops across the world. Lieutenant Colonel Werner managed to come across a small group of dark elves who gave the Germans much-needed information about the world they ventured in, even telling them about the civil war going on between Empress Guinevere, the Empress-in-waiting, and Emperor Mordred, the Usurper. Without any thought or authorization, Werner led an attack on Mordred's army besieging the city of Guinevere with paratroopers from the Luftwaffe. Alliance of Empires After the battle, Empress Guinevere, along with her entourage and the dark elves, were encouraged to visit the German capital city of Berlin to negotiate an alliance on the encouragement of Werner, who made a case to High Command to gain a powerful ally from another world. The negotiations were broadcasted around the world, with Kaiser Wilhelm and Empress Guinevere signing the Treaty of Empires, an alliance that dictates more troops and full military cooperation between the two empires. Despite most onlookers believing the alliance will hold steady, but rumors have surfaced that Wilhelm and High Command is planning to forge an interdimensional empire within the Continent in hopes that Germany's culture and influences would spread beyond Earth and into different dimensions. This only became apparent when High Command converted the Tor Korps into a field army. Military Army The Wehrmacht'' Heer (Army) is the second-largest army in the world, behind the Soviet Union. However, it is the most well-equipped and well-organized military in the world, mostly due to its extensive innovations of military doctrines going unaltered over the years as well as major technological achievements, such as laser weaponry and the powerful battle armor, that make the German Army superior to those of the Allies and the Comintern. After the German Civil War, the many deaths of Germany's finest generals left many positions opened to officers, thus creating a stir within the armed forces that forced the Wehrmacht to recruit imprisoned Nazi officers into their ranks and sware an oath of loyalty to the Empire to make up for the loss. Navy The Kriegsmarine (War Navy) is the largest and arguably the most powerful navy in the world, mostly due to Germany's extensive research in large and elaborate ships to outmatch any other contenders. Because of this, most navies in Europe, such as the British Royal Navy as well as the French Navy, have combined their efforts to outmatch the Empire's growing presence. Air Force The Luftwaffe (Airforce) is the largest air force in the world, the Luftwaffe very much focuses on supporting army operations with a considerable fleet of tactical bombers. The force is mostly stationed in bases around the Rhineland and near Danzig to act as a deterrent for any invasion. As of 1940, the Luftwaffe complies either of outdated planes or the much more superior jets, giving the Luftwaffe a massive edge in any war to come. Foreign Politics The German Empire is the leader of Central Powers, a military alliance established following the Empire's reemergence. The Central Powers is comprised of mostly Central European countries, all acting as a deterrent to the west and east. Germany maintains cordial relations with its remerged allies of Austria-Hungary and Bulgaria. Turkey has not expressed interest in rejoining the old alliance. A staunch anti-democrat, anti-communist and anti-fascist, Germany has declared its hostility against the Allies, Mussolini's Italy and the Comintern. Relations only got colder after the Winter War and the Frisian Revolution. Technology The Empire has made various vast technological discoveries and leaps in the many years after the defeat of the Nazis, mostly due to the impressive work of Nazi scientists and their ways with scientific cultivation. Though, little is known what goes on within the dark labs of the scientists, as they are placed on utmost protection as long as they keep producing major advancements in technology. Advances in physics and chemistry have also been made, with developments in energy weapons such as lasers and Tesla-based technology being furthered by the Empire, ranging from laser and plasma weaponry to revolutionalize warfare completely. This is followed by the introduction of giant behemoths known as the Monitors, which were used as "peacekeepers" during the years following the German Civil War. Robotics, computing, and artificial intelligence have also been advanced at an incredible rate, with robots and automatons in common use across the Empire, in both civilian and military capacities. These range from cleaning and housekeeping robots to weapons of war, ranging from automated turrets to even larger mechanized monstrosities, such as the tank dogs (German: ''Panzerhunde), dubbed "Panzerhund" in the western world. Personal computing has seemingly advanced as well, with computer terminals and reel-to-reel machines ubiquitous across the empire, combined with colored television introduced in 1939. The Germans also manage to complete their heavy water experiment to create nuclear weapons. Category:Locations